Vanity's Smurfy Companion (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
The next night at the True Beauty contest, the Smurfs awaited for the contestants to step up. Papa came up onstage to announce the contestants. "Welcome, my fellow Smurfs, to the True Beauty contest!" Papa Smurf said, "Like I said before, this contest will determine which Smurf who has signed up will determine the real meaning of true beauty. Here, we have our judges" He motioned to the Smurfs down in front of the audience, "Tailor Smurf, Painter Smurf, and Handy Smurf! And now, It is with deepest pride that I announce the contestants for this year's contest!" As he announced their names, the Smurfs ooed and awed at the costumes. Mona was first, sporting a peacock-themed dress with a feather headband. She blew a kiss at the audience, mainly towards Benny, who was sitting next to Bash during the show. When Smurfette came out, the male Smurfs adored her outfit and started fawning over her. Smurfette wore a pink, flowered dress and a flowered crown to go with it. Hefty especially liked it. "You go girl!" He called out to her, "Shamone!" "Okay, sit down, Michael Jackson," Eska pulled his arm so that he would sit back down. The two girls onstage struck a pose. "And now, for the third contestant," Papa Smurf read, "Vanity and Britze!" The audience of Smurfs was taken away by their outfits. Vanity and Britze engineered their outfits to reflect the audience like a mirror. Even Vanity's hat was reflective. Britze's friends supported her and cheered her on. "Now," Papa Smurf continued, "I will ask a question to our contestants on why they created their specific outfits. Smurfette, you can go first. What made you think of this outfit in the first place?" "Well," Smurfette answered, "When I signed up for this contest, I tried to think what could be true beauty. Then, I thought of my flowers, which are beautiful in my eyes! So, I created this dress, with the help of Vanity, to match the flowers in my garden!" The Smurfs clapped for her answer. "Thank you, Smurfette," Papa Smurf nodded, "Now, Mona, what was the inspiration for your outfit?" "My outfit was based of the majestic peacock," Mona explained, "Since its beauty matches mine, I designed a dress to match its glorious design so that I can be twice as beautiful! I think that's the meaning of true beauty! Me and my fashionable dress!" Eska rolled her eyes at Mona as the Smurfs clapped for her answer too. "Such a unique answer," Papa commented, "Alright, Vanity and Britze, what was the inspiration for your outfit?" Vanity offered the mic to Britze, but she offered it back to him. Vanity cleared his throat, "You see, originally, our outfits were going to be nature-themed and amazing. But, after a little mishap in the Corridor of Mirrors, we've changed our outfits to look reflective" Vanity stepped up and let the front row see their reflections in his suit, "You see, in my suit, there are reflections of all of you. This represents that true beauty lies in all of you. Even though I am the most beautiful Smurf in the village, you all are beautiful in your own way. That's what true beauty ''really ''is." The audience seemed to like his answer, because they applauded for him the most. When the judges were done with their decision, everyone awaited for their result. Previous Next Category:Vanity's Smurfy Companion chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story